immacunesiibfandomcom-20200213-history
Asimov
Unlike most other jump-gate destinations, Asimov is not a planet orbiting a fading sun but a moon orbiting a giant gas planet, which in turn orbits the sun. This means that in addition to the normal day-light cycle of the rotating moon, Asimov is plunged into darkness for 56 days of every 412 days by the eclipse of the great gas giant it rotates. This, and other factors, have made introduction of Errovus plants and fauna much more difficult. Asimov is famous for its extensive jungles and rain forests teaming with strange alien life. Plant-life extends, often, for a thousand to two thousand feet into the air. Entire communities of strange monkey-like or lizard-like creatures live their whole lives in the heights without ever seeing the ground. Rainfall is frequent and plentiful as humidity rises into the atmosphere from the jungles and falls again upon the extensive foliage. Waterfalls bounce over branches and vines and fish-like species live in the height of the jungles, never seeing lakes or oceans and yet living their entire lives in the high lakes of the rainforest canopy. While Asimov has long been known throughout the era of the Grand Republic, the moon’s atmosphere, thick in toxins and poisons and ill-suited to any colonists resisted the advances of the republic for hundreds of years. During this time, however, the Republic had not forgotten Asimov and their terraforming engines quietly continued to transform the atmosphere and the very soil. Now, the atmosphere and terrain continues to be difficult for colonists but some have managed to carve out a home amongst the jungle. It is the newest planet to be colonized and retains most of its exoticism; many of its plants and animals are found only here and many are very deadly. A number of guilds and houses have attempted to develop medicines and biochemistry form Asimov's plant and animal life and many have succeeded. While Asimov's terrain allows for extensive growth of wildlife, introduced species have not fared well and farming remains limited. This has severely reduced the capacity of the moon to support colonists and as such, noble houses dependent upon introduced species have not done as well as those who have embraced the alien moon and learned to farm some of the local plants or to remove the venom thereof. Asimov is accessible only from the jumpgate of Errovus Secondus (though in times past its jumpgate did access other worlds). Generally the world is covered in thick jungle, though there are exceptions, most notably the poles and great desert. Access: Lan Spaceport, owned by House Quin Eye Spaceport, owned by Imperial Eye. Small, capable of personel transports and Aerospace Fighters but little else. Connected to Errovus Secundus and Oghma Major Fiefdoms: Noble House Koriate: Serf population of 1,100,000 Keul (pop 250,000) Noble House Quin: Serf population of 8,200,000 Lan (pop 1,800,000) Denari (pop 105,000) Vader (pop 80,000) Apothecaries: Freeman population of 22,000, Serf population of 140,000 The Grand Hospital (pop 38,000) Imperium Eye: Serf population of 200,000 Clar (pop 82,000) Orthodoxy: Serf Population of ??? ??? (pop ???)